2D x Noodle una amistad que se convertira en algo mas Cap3
by NoodleZ01
Summary: sige la historia


**bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste :D**

**EN LOS KONG STUDIOS  
al dia siguiente...**

**Russel se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras Noodle venia bajando...**

Noodle: buenos días russ :D - tallándose un poco los ojos para despejarlos  
Russel: oh¡ buenos días princesa ¿dormiste bien?  
Noodle: si muy bien gracias :)  
Russel: ¿ya se despertaron los chicos?  
Noodle: pues creo que no  
Russel: me harias el favor de irles a decir que ya esta el desayuno y despertarlos  
Noodle: claro¡  
se diriguio corriendo haciael cuarto de murdoc para despertarlo se asomo por un oyo pequeño que estaba en su puerta y se encontró con otro ojo  
Noodle: aaaahhhh¡  
en eso murdoc habrio la puerta con el celular en la oreja  
Murdoc: si aja ok - aparto el teléfono y le dijo a noodle: a si dime que es lo que quieres?  
Noodle: venia a decirte que ya esta el desayuno y que ya vengas ¿ok?  
Murdoc: si si bajo ... - agarrando el teléfono de nuevo - ok diga ah si deacuerdo  
después se fue corriendo hasta la habitación de 2D  
Noodle: agitada - ah¡ me canse debo de hacer mas ejercicio (XD)  
finalmente toco la puerta de 2D  
2D: detrás de la puerta - si ?  
Noodle: soy Noodle puedo pasar ?( noodle : soy noodle haha)  
2D: si pasa¡  
Noodle: 2D? ven abajo ya esta el desayuno  
2D: con la mano agarrándose la frente - eh?... si ahora bajo solo me tomo mi pastilla para la migraña  
Noodle: te volvió a dar?  
2D: si eso es típico  
Noodle: cierto  
2D se toma la pastilla y se levanta - bien bajo ahorita eh... Noodle ...¿puedes salir un momento? tengo que cambiarme de ropa  
Noodle: ah por supuesto - y sale de la habitación  
después Noodle espero a 2D hasta que saliera  
2D: listo¡ ¿me tarde?  
Noodle: eh no mucho si fuera yo me tardaría una hora en arreglarme  
2D: ¿por que?  
Noodle: soy una mujer pasamos horas enfrente del espejo  
2D: oh¡ pero no necesitas arreglarte :D  
Noodle: eh?... ¿por que?  
2D: por que tu con todo lo que te pongas te vez hermosa - se sonrooja  
Noodle: sonrojada - gracias 2D... bueno bajamos a desayunar  
2D: sip¡

ambos bajan a desayunar ya estaba murdoc sentado con su celular en la oreja  
2D: BUENOS DIAS¡ :D  
Murdoc: CALLATE ESTOY HABLANDO POR TELEFONO¡  
2D: deacuerdo :(  
Noodle: bueno... - ve todo lo que hay de comida en la mesa y los hojos le brillan *o*  
Noodle: russel TE LUCISTE¡  
Russel: gracias Noodle¡ :D  
2D: bueno a comer - se sienta y empieza a comer  
se pasan un buen rato disfrutando el desayuno que preparo russel aun que Murdoc no tanto por que estaba hablando por teléfono  
2D: balla me llene gracias russ  
Noodle: si estuvo delicioso  
Russel: no hay de que  
Murdoc: deacuerdo - cuelga el teléfono - CHICOS¡  
2D: si señor¡ - poniéndose la mano en la frente como un soldado (XD)  
Murdoc: ¬¬¡  
2D: ya bueno  
Murdoc: tienen un descanso de 3 días  
Russel, Noodle , 2D: ssssssssiiiiiiiii :D  
Murdoc: pero después de el descanso vendrán varios ensayos y grabaciones eeee  
2D ,Noodle , Russel: QUE¡  
Murdoc: si queremos que este nuevo álbum salga bien y queremos que sea uno que nos haga de nuevo brillar en los escenarios consta de trabajo  
Murdoc: bien hagan lo que quieran me voy a mi habitación...  
Noodle: bueno que hare?  
Russel: pues yo limpiare la cocina labare los trastes (que vas a hacer que russel XD)  
Russel: y después ire a rentar unas películas y comeré palomitas hasta que me de sueño :D  
Noodle: bueno ^^¡ ... mmmm 2D? ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?  
2D: no  
Noodle: entonces vamos al parque de diversiones  
2D: deacuerdo¡  
Noodle: bien :D  
mientras se llegaba la tarde 2D,Noodle jugaron videojuegos mientras Russel limpiaba  
como a las 6:00 XD  
Noodle: bueno ya vamos  
2D: bien  
apagaron los videojuegos y fueron por sus suéteres  
Russel: los acompaño luego me dejan en la tienda de películas  
Noodle: ok vamos  
dejaron a russel en la tienda de películas y 2D y Noodle se fueron al parque de diversiones  
Noodle: bien a donde vamos primero?  
2D: mmmm... ¿Qué tal a la casa del terror?  
Noodle: buena idea¡  
se subieron al carrito y ya saben que paso no los gritos adentro de la casa y noodle abrazo a 2D todo el camino hasta que salieron  
Noodle: bien eso si me dio miedo - después contemplo unos algodón de azúcar  
2D: la miro - ¿quieres uno?  
Noodle: sip  
le compro uno  
Noodle: mmmm... quiero uno azul  
Vendedor: aquí esta gracias por su compra  
Noodle: mira 2D se parece a tu cabello solo que mas claro - y le acarisio el cabello  
2D: sonrojado - tu cabello es mas lindo por eso me comprare uno color morado  
se lo compro  
Noodle: ^^¡ me como tu cabello  
2D : y yo el tuyo :D  
asi se la pasaron jugando y subiéndose a barios juegos  
hasta que se llegaron las 11:30 pm  
Noodle: y 2D corrian a los Kong studios

2D: vamos corre noodle - la llevaba corriendo tomada de la mano  
Noodle: ah voy  
2D: la cargo de caballito hasta llegar a los Kong studios  
Noodle: por poco y no llegamos nos salvamos de los zombies  
2D: cierto  
entran a los Kong studios russel estaba acostado en el sofá dormido con una película puesta en el televisor prendida  
Noodle: toma una de las películas que rento russel- Russel con películas de romance?  
y hay como 5 y solo una de terror hehe :D  
2D: bueno aveces a nosotros los hombres nos gusta el romance  
Noodle: :)  
noodle tapa con una cobija a russel y le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches  
2D: bueno voy por un baso de agua y me voy a dormir  
Noodle: bien buenas noches 2D - le dio un beso en la mejilla  
2D: bu...buenas noches noodle...  
después 2D se quedo en silencio con la mano uesta donde Noodle le dio el beso.

**espero les ahiga gustado gracias por leer :D**


End file.
